What Food Has Taught Me
by sn0wflake
Summary: A fun exploration of an "unusual" match-up... Alternate direction to the scene where Castiel is gathering Gadreel's grace from Sam. An interesting play one a different hunter/angel connection.


Castiel couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't bare to see Sam in the chair, writhing in pain as his stuck the needle deeper into his neck. He pulled it out, only partially filled with Gadreel's grace and placed his hand on Sam's forehead to heal him.

"Cas! What the hell was that?" Sam sat and looked at Cas bewildered.

"I've healed your wounds completely."

"And the grace?" Sam blurted out, worried that everything was lost.

"Well, whatever grace that was inside you is gone now. What's left of Gadreel is in here- we'll just have to try the spell with what we have." Castiel responded as he carefully placed the needle into it's metal box.

"Damnit," sighed Sam.

"Sam, I want Gadreel to pay just as badly as you do, but nothing is worth losing you." Sam looked up briefly at Castiel. The angel continued: "Being human didn't just change my view of food- it changed my view of you. I can relate now to how you feel."

"What are you talking about?" Sam questioned Cas.

Castiel slowly approached Sam; he could see the apprehension in his eyes, but he moved toward him anyway.

"The only person who has screwed things up more consistently than you… is me."

He turned to leave and Sam reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Cas," he said, a smile growing across his face. "You haven't messed things up- you're just… learning how to be, well, human." Sam realized he was still holing on to Castiel, his thumb moving back and forth across the angels wrist involuntarily.

"I know, Sam… but look what my learning has done to you." Castiel spoke so quietly that Sam had to lean in to hear him. Sam's forehead gently met Castiel's and he took a deep breath. The smell of Castiel overwhelmed his senses and he felt his heart skip a beat. Castiel felt it too, as well as confusion. He had never been as close to Sam as he was to Dean, but maybe, he thought, that made this moment of physical closeness so much more powerful?

Sam exhaled a deep, staggered breath.

"What is it, Sam?" Cas asked cautiously. He tried to break away to make eye contact, but then felt Sam's free hand grip the back of his neck, holding them together.

"It's nothing Cas… I just… I don't know…" Sam let go of his grip on Cas, leaving the angel standing wide-eyed in front of him.

"There's something on your mind, I can tell." Castiel's voice grew deeper as he forced Sam to look at him again. "What's wrong?"

Sam rubbed the back of his neck, his body slumped over.

"I don't really know, Cas. I just… I just feel like ever since things have been weird between you and Dean, all I've wanted to do was make someone, ANYONE feel better or help in some way! And now I'm in here, you just took all of Gadreel's grace out of me and…" he trailed off, feeling embarrassed. He sat on the edge of the chair, staring at the floor when he realized Cas' feet were becoming more visible as the angel closed the gap between them.

"Look at me, Sam." Castiel whispered as he tipped Sam's chin upward. Usually Sam was much taller than Cas, he usually had to look up to be making eye contact, but with him sitting on the chair, Castiel found they were fairly close to the same height. He smiled at the thought.

Sam looked up and his mouth instantly found Castiel's. Their lips met and Sam remained still, taking a second to take the in moment. To really feel the way Castiel's lips matched his, how he felt against him and the intoxicating smell of Castiel- sweet, but with a hint of musk and spice. It was perfect. He wrapped his hands around Castiel's neck, cupping his face in them and deepened this kiss. His tongue licked across Cas' lips, hoping they would open- he wanted to taste him further. To his pleasure, they did, and soon they swirling around each other with a passion neither was accustomed to.

Castiel broke the kiss to catch his breath, placing his face next to Sam's so he could hear the hunter's labored breaths in his ear, feel the heat of him on his neck. Cas could feel himself growing hard, but from Sam's seated position, he couldn't quite tell if Sam was too or not.

He reached down and ran his hand along Sam's inner thigh, the higher he got, the more labored Sam's breathing got. He was a bit nervous, this was something he had pictured himself doing with Dean, not his brother. Sam moved beneath him and pressed himself into Castiel sending a jolt through Cas' body which excited him. He ached to know what Sam felt like, and was already addicted to the way his lips felt against his.

Sam pressed himself against Castiel, urging him on. Cas' eyes flickered with desire and Sam moaned gently as Castiel started to leave a small trail of kisses along his jaw line and neck. Slowly, Cas started to play with the waistline of Sam's jeans, imploring Sam to free the bulge he could now, clearly, make out in his pants. Sam slid forward on the chair and unzipped his fly, freeing himself a bit from the constraints.

"Mmmm," said Castiel, smiling wickedly. "This is going to be fun." He whispered into Sam's ear before lowering himself to his knees in front of the hunter. Sam wound his fingers through Cas' hair and closed his eyes in anticipation. Castiel slowly unbuttoned Sam's pants- he smirked a little knowing that the slow pace was like torture to the hunter. Once everything was undone Sam couldn't take it anymore; he released his grasp on Cas' hair and slid his pants down himself.

"You do the rest." he said to Castiel through quick breaths. Castiel obeyed and looped his fingers into the waist band of Sam's boxers and pulled. In one swift motion he freed Sam and his hard cock sprang out, just inches from Castiel.

"Ohh… this IS going to be fun…" Castiel teased, a bit in awe of how large Sam was. Dean might be the older brother, but he was definitely the bigger one.

"Touch me, Cas." Sam moaned above Castiel and pushed his hips forward a little- he needed to know what is felt like to be with the man in front of him on his knees. Castiel reached out and grabbed a hold of Sam and began slowly pumping him. Sam's hips bucked at the first touch of his hand, turning Castiel on even more. He licked his lips and his mouth began to water at the thought of taking Sam in his mouth, tasting him.

He leaned down and ran his tongue along Sam's balls.

"Shit, Cas…" Sam barely got the words out as the feeling of Castiel's warm mouth on him overwhelmed his senses. He gripped the chair tightly, hoping that maybe it would help to ground him. Castiel slowly sucked each of Sam's balls, tugging at them gently with his lips. He could feel Sam beginning to tremble- his body was begging him for more.

Sam dug his fingers into Cas's hair again and pulled him up to his mouth. He kissed him deeply and felt a slight pang inside himself- Castiel has always seemed like he "belonged" to Dean, had always been right by his brother's side, and now, he was there with Sam, in such an incredibly intimate way and Sam wanted more. His tongue dove into Castiel's mouth as if it needed to reach every part of it. He could feel himself rubbing against Castiel's bulge- he broke the kiss and looked at Castiel, his breathing was heavy.

"I want to taste you, Sam," Castiel's deep voice resonated within the hunter. "I want you to fill my mouth with your cum." And with that, Sam pushed Castiel to the ground and gripped the back of his head. Castiel leaned forward and slowly licked up Sam's shaft, taking pleasure in just a bit more teasing before he really went to work.

He flicked his tongue across Sam's tip and licked up some of his precum- he could feel himself get even harder at the sweet, tangy taste of Sam. Castiel reached down to undo his own pants, once freed, he gripped himself tightly and glanced up at Sam.

"Mmm, yes, Cas, play with yourself while you get me off," Sam moaned and gasped as Castiel finally took him in his mouth. "Shit!" Was all Sam could manage as he became engulfed in Castiel's warm, wet mouth. Castiel worked his hand and mouth up and down Sam in tandem, flicking his tongue and alternating the amount of suction he used. Sam's knuckles were growing whiter on the edge of the seat and his grip on the back of Castiel's head was getting tighter. Through deep breaths and heavy moans he guided Castiel's head up and down and deep inside he could feel a heat growing.

"Fuck… Cas… I'm…" Cas moaned in acknowledgement, sending deep vibrations rolling through Sam, sending him over the edge. "Cas… fuck!" Sam let out a cry and his hips bucked uncontrollably. He came deep into Cas' mouth, over and over, unable to control himself. Castiel continued to pump along Sam, making sure to get every last drop. He pulled away and swallowed the mouthful before leaning forward and licking Sam clean a few more times. The contact almost made Sam's knees buckle- his senses were completely overloaded.

Sam reached down and pulled Castiel back up to his feet, noticing that he was still playing with himself. Sam leaned down to take Cas in his hand, wanting to return the favor, but he wouldn't let him.

"We can save that for next time, Sam." Castiel smirked up at Sam before leaning in to kiss him. Sam moaned into him again, this time the remnants of him lingered on Castiel's lips and Sam found himself strangely turned on by kissing a man who tasted of him. Sam relished the moment and didn't want to pull away from the angel, but he heard the door to the bunker close, signaling that Dean was back.

Castiel broke their contact with a heavy sigh.

"Well, Sam… I'm going to take this and go try to make a tracking spell." he said, motioning to Gadreel's grace. He leaned in close to Sam then and whispered; "and if there's not enough, I might just have to come get more out of you." He smiled up at the hunter and winked.

Sam cleared this throat and chuckled a bit.

"Well, Cas, I uh, I don't think that there's going to be enough…" he gave him a shy little smile and tucked his hair back behind his ear.


End file.
